Special
by Storm the Wind
Summary: Short Stories featuring my other stories that usually follow a special event such as holidays. Also makes them non-canon to the actual stories.


Snow Day in Mahora

It was a snowy Christmas Eve at Mahora Academy City. Everyone was playing around the city, being at complete peace and happiness.

"No wayKazumi!" Fleur can be heard yelling from inside the dormitory buildings.

…. Did I say everyone? I meant everyone except for the obvious.

"Come on Fleur it's not that bad." Kazumi can be heard.

"If it'z not zat bad, zen why don't you do it?" She asks.

"Because out of all of us, you are clearly the most festive." Kazumi answers.

"That's not fair!" The Fleur complains.

"Oh just come on already!" Kazumi tells her.

A lot of noise comes from the room.

"God can't those girls be quiet for one day!" Asuna walks out looking annoyed.

"Well at least they're good and healthy I suppose." Negi laughs abit.

"Yeah, a little too happy." Asuna complains.

Soon most of the girls are out and about playing around in the snow. Negi, however, is in his room getting ready for his day.

"There'z no way I'm going outside like zis!" He can hear Fleur yelling again.

"What are those girls doing anyway?" Negi asks himself as he places his staff on his back and walks out to join the others.

"Oh Negi, bout time you came out." Konoka says with a smile.

"Sorry I took so lo- UGH!" Before Negi can finish, he's suddenly knocked down by a snowball.

"Got him!" The twins, Fuka and Fumika, exclaim before running off.

"… Well he lasted longer than I guessed." Asuna says while Konoka helps him.

"Ugh well that was a surprised." He says.

Meanwhile near the Bioengineering building, Saotomi is bringing someone out.

"Okay let's test how well you work in the snow Blossom." She tells her young creation that nearly killed everyone.

"Yes ma'am." Blossom says with a cheerful smile, who is currently wearing a hood.

"Good, then please remove your hood." She tells her.

"Okie Dokie!" Blossom says as she removes the hood. Almost instantly her flowers on her head freeze up and wilt.

"…." Saotomi gets a blank expression.

"…." Blossom goes from her cheerful smile to an angry snare.

Suddenly more snow lands on her and melts, growing her flowers back, bringing back her cheery self. This process just keeps repeating until Saotomi puts her hood back on.

"Well that failed miserably." She sighs while Blossom just dances like a little girl in the snow.

Later on, Negi goes around seeing what all of his class is up to in the snow.

"Oh my dear Negi." Negi sees Ayaka.

"Oh hello class rep." Negi tells her. "And what are you doing today with the snow everywhere?"

"Oh not much really." She tells him. "Only this." She gestures to a snow structure that resembles Negi.

"Ngh!" Negi looks abit shocked.

"What do you think of it?" She asks him.

"W-Well it's definitely unique." He tells her being laughing nervously.

"Oh I just knew you would like it." She says happily.

"Well I'm off to check on everyo- UGH!" Negi says before getting knocked over by another snowball.

"Ngh! Now who threw that one?" Negi asks before looking at the thrower.

"Heh come on that was way too easy!" Kotaro is standing abit away from Negi while throwing a snowball up and catching it.

"Hmm? Kotaro?" Negi says as he gets back up.

"Come on you should've been able to dodge that with your eyes sealed shut!" Kotaro yells at him. "Are you trying to make me look bad by going easy on me!"

"W-Wait! I didn't even know you were there!" Negi says in his defense.

"Enough excuses, prepare yourself!" He exclaims before readying to throw another snowball at Negi.

"GAH!" Negi hears Kotaro yell as he's suddenly now on the ground.

"Don't you dare attack my sensei while he's defenseless!" Ayaka yells at him.

"Ugh! I'm really going to enjoy doing this!" Kotaro growls as he stands up. He then throws a snowball at Ayaka, who just barely dodges it, causing it to strike the snow sculpture instead.

"Oh now you're going to get it!" She exclaims before the two get ready to attack each other again.

Before either one of them can do something, both are shot down as if hit by a bullet.

"Wow this game is fun!" Blossom walks up laughing while followed by Saotomi.

"Hehe try to win a war with this girl and you're going to regret it." Saotomi says.

Suddenly Blossom is also knocked down, giving Saotomi a blank expression.

"What was that now?" Evangeline says before smirking.

Kotaro gets back up and looks mad.

"That's it! I call full scale war!" He exclaims.

"…. What?" Everyone asks at once.

"A snowball war, two teams, last one standing. Anything like that!" He exclaims.

Pretty soon everyone is dragged into a 4-way snowball war.

"This war between our class of 3-A will be reported by us of the Mahora News Club!" Kazumi announces.

Kazumi is being active as ever but Fleur on the other hand looks upset.

"Kazumi, why do I 'ave to wear zis thing?" Fleur asks. She's wearing a female version of a Santa Claus outfit, which features a hat and a red dress that stops above her knees.

"I told you already, it's festive on you." She answers with a smirk. "Especially if you take this off." She then removes Fleur's hat, showing her hair is growing mistletoe.

"Ugh! 'Ey!" Fleur exclaims.

"Who know maybe our little flower girl will get a kiss under the mistletoe… or her hair." Kazumi teases her, making Fleur to go red.

"Anyway back to whatever we were talking about." Kazumi goes back to watching the snowball war, which already looks like it's over. "….. Well…. Okay then who won?"

They all look at well everyone else is knocked out and see only a girl sitting in the snow juggling snowballs.

"Wait is that Zazie?... I obviously missed something." Kazumi says before turning back to Fleur. "Well this was a complete failure." She says before laughing nervously.

Fleur just sighs as if she's not surprised.

Later that night everyone is off to bed.

"… What did this story have to do with Christmas?" Fleur asks.

"Apparently nothing." Kazumi answers.

"I guess, well night." Fleur says before they both fall asleep.

"… Merry Christmas everyone." Sayo says.

Both Fleur and Kazumi sit up at once.

"Where have you been this entire time!?" They both ask.


End file.
